beverlyhillbilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Laura Jackson
Laura Jackson (portrayed by Lea Thompson) is the main antagonist in The Beverly Hillbillies 1993 film. She is a con-artist who, along with the assistance from her boyfriend Woodrow Tyler, plans to marry Jed Clampett to steal his newly gained fortune. In the Film Laura Jackson is shown from her introduction that she longs to live the privilege life with a mansion in Beverly Hills. Laura is slightly annoyed with her boyfriend's, Woodrow Tyler, promises that never come to fruition, including having enough money to buy her a Baby Seal Skin Coat. Tyler informs her of Jed Clampett, a new made billionaire, just opened an account at the Commerce Bank of Beverly Hills. Laura at first is skeptical about the news since she has never heard about Jed Clampett, however Tyler says, "he has more money than he knows what to do with!" to which Laura responds, "now thats a problem, I think we can help him with!" One day, while Laura is getting a leg wax, Tyler informs Laura that the new found billionaire Jed Clampett is a Hillbilly. She believes this means he should be an easy target which Tyler agrees, but wants to work fast before Jed gets married. Laura concerned asks, "Tyler! Clampett's getting married?" Tyler replies, "No, but he wants to." Laura thinking Jed is a "Horny Old Goat looking for some action!" Tyler denies this thought, and states in a insulting accent "he's just looking for a fined lady to help raise his hellcat daughter Elly May." Tyler remembers from the night before that Clampett was intrigued with hiring a French Tutor for Elly May. Laura, upon learning this information, hatches a plan. The next day, Laura, knowing Jed is looking for some refined to teach his daughter, posing as French Tutor Laurette Voleur arrives at The Clampett Estate, greeted by Jethro Bodine, offering her services. At first, her plan has a setback due to Jethro seemingly not understanding what her job entitles. However Jed starts talking with her and upon learn that she is a "French Tutor" he becomes over thrilled and Jethro, after understand what Laura's persona does, says, "Maybe she could help with Elly May!" Laura, in character, is delighted by this news. Jed takes Laura to Elly May, who is swimming with her critters, and introduces her as Miss Laurette Voleur. Then suggests that after school Miss Voleur can teach his daughter to become a refined lady, which Elly May agrees to the proposition. Later on, Laura calls Tyler and informs him she has infiltrated her way into the Clampetts and they Scheme their plan. Gallery Laura upset.png Laura Promises Promises.png Lea Thompson as Laura Jackson.png Laura interested.png Laura waxed.png Laura-flirting.gif Laura posing as Laurette Voleur.png Laura stumbed1.png Laura grabs a chicken-sabotage.png Laura sabotagesMiss JanewtElly May&Jed.png Laura in a bubble bath.png Laura scheming.png Laura daning with Jed 1.png Laura as Laurette dancing with Jed.png Laura as Laurette&JethroT2.png Laura fake crying wElly May.png Laura as Laurette fooling Elly May.png Laura as Laurette acting surprised.png Laura&Tylerp2.png Laura&Tyler abduct Granny.png Laura and Tyler driving with Granny Tied Up.png Laura and Tyler committing Granny.png Wedding Jed + Laura posing as Laurette.png Jethro Jed Laura as Laurette looking Confused.png Laura and Tyler gloating at the Clampett Family.png Tyler and Laura scared.png Elly May blocking Laura's slap.png Elly May throws Laura through the Wedding Cake table.png Laura being scold by Elly May.png Laura arrested by Chief Gallo With Jed and Elly May.png Laura and Tyler under arrest.png Lea Thompson as Laura.png Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Category:The Beverly Hillbillies film Category:Antagonist Category:Characters